


The waiting.

by sheol93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a very short drabble, just because clexa wedding is always nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheol93/pseuds/sheol93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting gets tougher the closer the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waiting.

The sun streamed playfully through the leaves of the trees as small clusters of white clouds went across the clear and blue sky, so bright it hurt my eyes. The grass, of the most intense green I can remember seeing, seemed so soft that I only wanted to take off my heels and sink my bare feet into it.

People whispered around me, but the sound didn't penetrate my ears. My mind was blank and my heart was beating a mile a minute inside my chest. I felt the strength of each of its movements even in the tips of my fingers, which I opened and closed nervously.

I ran my hands full of sweat through the elegant black suit pants I was wearing. My hands were drenched in sweat, and not only because the hot weather and the fact that I was wearing an also black jacket above my white button shirt. The thought that every second brought me closer to the time when the love of my life would be finally my wife made my back to tense beyond limit, as if it was about to break.

A deep sigh escaped my lips. I couldn't help it. Too much had happened, too many memories that assailed me at that time as the most massive and gigantic wave.

The time when our paths crossed on that college party, thanks to my best friend, Raven, who was looking at me with a proud smile from her seat. As a few weeks after I gathered courage and asked her out and her phone number. The first date? It was to watch a scary movie in the cinema. The plan was her to get scared so she would hug me, but it ended up in the opposite, me hugging her and her musical laugh caressing my ears. That first kiss in the rain on a stormy day. That first time that her body and mine were merged under the stars in one of the most remote beaches of South Carolina. Her face filled with tears when, years later, I knelt in front of her, offering a simple white gold ring and my heart.

Without even realizing it, a small smile was forming on my lips as I was remembering all the moments I had spent with my soon to be wife. The sun caressed my back, pulling a soft golden glow from my long and braided brown hair, but an even more pleasant warmth caressed my heart.

And suddenly, everything seemed to darken when my eye fell on the woman who crossed the wide field of grass between the two long rows of chairs where our closest friends and family were waiting, some of them without being able to prevent some excited tears to sprout from their eyes. Everything had ceased to shine, because no brightness was comparable to the one that distilled from her eyes, my beautiful Sun's brightness blinded me everytime.

I could see how my mother wiped her eyes as she watched my future wife walking in my direction.

The short white dress left her long, shapely legs in sight and pressed up to her waist and torso to make clear the beautiful body that I have the luck to have every night in my bed. Her thin, slender fingers were curled around a small bouquet of white lilies and her golden blonde hair was framing her face, a small flower crown topped the outfit. She looked like the most beautiful fairy of an enchanted forest.

A ragged sigh escaped my lips, again rubbing the palms of my hands against my pants while the smile on my face widened a little more. I was lost in her eyes, those brilliant and blue orbs that were looking at me with all the warmth and love of the world.

Who would tell me that this day would ever come. After dreaming about it for so long it was finally happening. Her hand found its way to mine and our fingers intertwined naturally, as they had been doing for many years already, and the brightness of her smile at that moment is something I will never forget.

"Nervous?" She asked softly.

And in that moment, I realized that all the previous nervousness was gone in an instant. Because I was there, with her, her hand on mine and a bright future making its way in front of us.

"Absolutely not." I said, and staring into her eyes, I lifted her hand and left a tender kiss on its back.

She is what I've been waiting all my life. She is my home.

My bright Sun.


End file.
